Aoi Sora
by KxN
Summary: Setiap kau berada disampingku, didepanku, disisiku atau bahkan menungguku tidur, apa kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku telah membohongi diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya.. aku..


Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro

**WARNING:**

First fict, OOT, Gaje, typo, OOC dsb

**SUMMARY:**

_Setiap kau berada disampingku, didepanku, disisiku atau bahkan menungguku tidur, apa kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku telah membohongi diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya.. aku.._

**AOI SORA**

Chapter 01 – Tell me, please..

Aku membuka mataku secara cepat. Aku tahu hari ini aku bangun siang. Aku langsung berlari kekamar mandi guna membersihkan diri. Tak lama, aku keluar dan berlari lagi kearah lemariku untuk mengambil seragam hari ini.

"Neon _sama_, nanti anda terlambat.."

"Ah, _wakatta_, Senritsu. Ah, tolong bilang ke Kurapika, antar aku, ya?"

"Baiklah."

"_Arigatou_."

Setelah aku memakai seragam, aku segera berlari kebawah untuk bersiap-siap. Betapa kagetnya aku ketika aku mengetahui yang mengantarku bukanlah Kurapika.

"_Naze_?"

Mereka, _iie_. Senritsu dan Basho menundukkan kepala mereka.

"_Naze_!?"

Akhirnya, Senritsu membuka percakapannya. Namun, ketika aku mengetahui alasannya aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya pasrah.

"Sakit?"

"Ah. Dengan menyesal kami memberitahu anda, Neon sama. _Sumimasen desu ta_."

"Ah."

Aku masuk kedalam mobil dan menunggu mobil dijalankan. Dengan bawaan sebal, aku berangkat dari rumah menuju sekolah.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku sampai. Bagus!

"_Kiyoskete_, Neon _sama_."

Setelah mengabaikan perkataan Basho, aku masuk kedalam gedung sekolah itu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, sangat dalam. Sehingga aku tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Kuro_ senpai _atau Kuroro.

"_Ano, sumimasen_." Aku segera berdiri dan membungkuk.

"_Daijoubu_. Oh ya, Neon," langkahku terhenti sejenak guna mendengarkan kalimat Kuro _senpai_. "boleh aku datang kerumahmu?"

"Untuk apa, _senpai_?"

"Hmm.. Mungkin hanya untuk bermain saja. Bisa?"

"Kurasa tak apa."

"Baik. Sepulang sekolah akan kutunggu dibawah pohon _Sakura_, ya?"

Aku hanya menggangguk. Lalu melanjutkan langkah goyahku menuju kelas. Ketika aku sampai didepan kelas, aku disambut oleh Alluka. Tak biasanya dia menyambutku.

"_Ohayou_, Neon!"

"A!? _O-Ohayo_, Alluka _chan_."

"Neon, hari ini kakakku akan pindah kesini!"

"_Dare ga? _Killua_ ka?_"

Ia menggangguk.

"_Souka_. Aku juga penasaran dengan kakakmu."

"_Hontou_?"

Kini giliran aku yang menggangguk.

"Baik. Kini dia akan pindah kekelas mana?"

Ia tersenyum. Sangat lebar. Bahkan melebihi senyuman lebar Hisoka_ sensei_ yang rada gila itu, menurutku. Tak lama aku duduk, aku mendengar suara gadis-gadis yang ada diluar kelas berteriak histeris.

"**AAA! TAMPAN!**"

"**IYA. SIAPA NAMANYA?**"

Tak lama, orang yang mereka maksudkan masuk kekelasku. Melihat itu, Alluka langsung berlari memeluknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan..

"Killua _ka_?"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, ia menghampiriku.

"_Omae, _Neon _ka?"_

Aku menggangguk.

"_Souka!_ Jadi dia Neon? Sahabatmu satu-satunya?"

Alluka menggeleng. "Chigaimasu. Jangan lupakan Ponzu dan juga.. _Aniki_!"

"_Baka!_ Aku tak usah kau sebutkan, Allu_ chan_."

"Hahaha.."

**Enak ya? Iya, pasti! Andai saja Kurapika bersekolah disini juga. Ah, pasti seru! Astaga.. aku jadi berharap yang tidak-tidak. Namun, semoga itu terjadi!**

Tak lama setelah Killua masuk kekelas, kini masuk Palm _sensei_.

"Baik, anak-anak.. sudah sampai mana pelajaran kita kemarin?"

"Sampai bagaimana cara membuat-"

"-Oh, apakah ada pendatang baru? Boleh kau perkenalkan namamu?"

Killua-pun maju kedepan untuk berkenalan dengan yang lain.

"_Ohayou, minna. Watashi no namae wa Killua desu._"

Salah satu dari kami berdiri untuk menanyakan nama panjangnya

"Nama panjangmu siapa, Killua _kun_?"

"Ah. Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan '_kun'. _Baiklah. _Orewa Killua Zoldyck desu. Yoroshiku onegaisimasu._"

Kami semua berdiri dan menunduk. Termasuk Alluka. Untuk membalas salam kenalnya.

Tak terasa Bel sudah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran Palm_ sensei_ sudah usai. Kini berganti waktu istrirahat. Killua menghampiri aku dan Alluka yang sedang asik berbincang.

"Allu_ chan_, Neon. Bisa ikut aku ke atap sebentar?"

Setelah kami bertiga sampai diatap, Killua mengungkapkan maksudnya. Setelah itu, muka ku memerah.

"_Aniki, mitte! _Neon sedang ber-_blushing_ ria!"

"_Yamero, _Alluka _chan_! Kau membuatku malu."

"Tak usah malu, Neon. Kakakku tak pernah bohong. _Ne, Aniki?_"

Killua mengangguk.

"Baik, kalau kau tak mau menjawab sekarang itu tak apa. Yang penting, aku sudah mengungkapkannya. _Ne,_Allu_ chan?_"

Alluka menggangguk.

**Astaga, apa benar? Namun aku hanya bisa menyukai Kurapika! Bagaimana jika aku dan Killua jadian? Apakah Kurapika akan tahu dan sedih? Tidak! Kuharap tidak!**

**Author: Ya... **_**Ohayou gozaimasu, minna! Ogenki desu? **_**Panggil aku Diva aja, ya? Ini fict pertama Diva. Jadi maaf, kalo misalnya ada salah kata, penyebutan, gelar dsb. Ini Cuma mumpung aku dapet inspirasi doang. Soalnya kalo gak buru-buru ditulis, tar lupa. Ohya, isi fictnya Cuma sedikit, ya? **_**Gomen nasai!**_** Tapi, aku janji. Akan aku **_**update**_** secepatnya. Karena perjuangan fict ini masih panjang. **_**Jaa, Sayonara! See you in the next fict, ya? **_**Bye~**


End file.
